Zero Numbers
The Zero Numbers (also known as the Society of Shadows, the Society of Assassins, and the Numbers) is a Nazi-DEM cult-like organization of professional assassins, mercenaries and trained killers that followed their founder and leader, B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130. They are a terrorist group that fight the New Conglomerate and other heroic forces from time to time. They appear as antagonist in LOTM: Sword of Kings and are a major antagonistic force in LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc. 18 years after Unit-CM 130's first death, they were dissolved but later regrouped after CM's revival, serving as professional killers of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences on Prime Earth. The Zero Numbers was founded by Unit-CM 130. The time which however is unknown. It was created to be "the directors that protects the head", what means that they're suppose to protect CM from imminent threats and help him in his schemes. Some of the most dangerous assassins in the universe are members of the organization. The Zero Numbers works as DEM's personal mercenaries and are sent in assassination mission for high prices, killing enemies, democratic politicians, notable enemy officers and specific civilians. They have at least 304 mercenaries in their ranks and are one of the most feared organizations serving the DEM Empire. One of the most notable assassins are Vergil, Yuuki Terumi, Hazama, Androxus, Nnoitra Jiruga and Reaper. Members Leadership *''B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 - Founder and leader'' *''Ara Astaroth - Manager (Astaroth Empire future)'' '' mgrr___raiden_by_enijoi-d6pl6v6.jpg 62804789_p0.jpg '' ''Notable Assassins'' *''Vergil '' *''Androxus '' *''Yuuki Terumi'' **''Hazama'' *''Nnoitra Jiruga'' *''Reaper'' Vergil-from-DMC-3-vergil-26400055-1024-768.jpg 26c8f482fc3ed052e03520998c149688-db11dn9.jpg 19a15f53c6db467ad4a4a5512008cc91.jpg Hazama.full.253811.jpg -Nnoitra-Jiruga-nnoitra-jiruga-17773666-1280-720.jpg reaper-screenshot-004.jpg ''Altered Black Demons'' *''Burckhardt'' 9ojkfor.png ''Droids'' *''The Captain'' *''Commander PE-33'' TX-21.png Owo.png ''Minor Assassins'' *''Alice Ozu'' *''Rindel Ozu'' '' coppelion_shion_08.png Kanon_Portal.png '' ''Regular Troops'' battledroidSBD.png|Rocket B2-Battle Droid battledroidb2_super_battle_droid_by_superbattledroid-d7060p5.png|Vanguard B2 Droids battledroidfh.jpg|B1 Battle Droids battledroid_1.jpg|B2 Super Battle Droid battledroidReview_DestroyerDTAC_still.jpg|Destroyer Droids droidhreaper-rpm.jpg|Assassin Droid droidhreaper-0623.png|Scouter Trooper Droid Theme Song Trivia *Zero Numbers was based in the real-life police force, BOPE, also known as Batalhão de Operações Especiais, the elite police force of PMERJ, Policia Militar do Estado do Rio de Janeiro. BOPE serves as the most brutal and extremist police force of the world and uses violence and force to fight the most dangerous traffickers and criminals of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. One of the motto of BOPE is to leave the slums and leave dead bodies on the ground and are willing to torture people related to the drug trafficking, be they civilians or thugs themselves. However, unlike BOPE, the Zero Numbers are obviously fighting for money and commit war crimes for the sake of CM's experiments and not for the state. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Groups Category:Factions in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Assassins Category:Serial Killers Category:Mercenaries Category:Ninjas Category:Thugs Category:Thieves Category:Mass Murderers Category:Torturers Category:War Criminals Category:Greedy Villains Category:OCs Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:CIS Productions Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Nazis Category:Cyborgs Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:New World Order Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Triggers Hell Category:Leohart's Cult Category:Military Characters Category:Music Videos Category:Videos Category:Neutral Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Demon Category:Criminals Category:Extortionists Category:Blackmailers Category:Gun Users Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Religion Haters Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Tech Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings